Talk:Enchanting (Skyrim)
Enchanting Smithed Items I have made several items into (superior) or higher quality, and they do not 'revert' back to base stats when enchanted without the Arcane Blacksmith. Removing this from the notes section unless it can be confirmed that this may be a bug. The perk simply allows you to enhance it after it has been enhanced, useful for found magic items, but you should be able to enhance it then enchant it. User:BryanWPeterson, 01:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed this last night enchanting my ebony war axe (epic) with 20 points of fire damage, but in the enchanting menu the weapon being enchanted will be shown as a non-upgraded version of itself, but it will still be upgraded in your inventory after its been made. This is on the Xbox if anyone's curious Justin Kriegel (talk) 20:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed that upgraded items do show as "un smithed" when being enchanted, but are returned to normal after the enchant has taken place on the PC as well. BryanWPeterson, (PC, Version: Steam 1.1.21) 05:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Effectiveness Soul Siphon Could someone give some working figures on how much of an effect Soul Siphon actually has? I'm on console, so I'm not entirely sure how I could check myself, but it doesn't seem nearly as sueful as it sounds. 01:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Different person also wondering how soul siphon interacts while dual wielding enchanted weapons. Does the recharge effect only mainhand weapon, the weapon that deals the death blow, both, or a random weapon? 19:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Binding I see this in the list of avalible enchantments for weapons but have yet to find a weapon with it on it. What does this enchantment do and where can it be found? : I removed it from the list. As I have progressed through the game I have found weapons "of Binding" which were enchanted with Soul Trap. As such I believe that someone mistakingly added it to the Weapon Enchant list. Taelnia (talk) 17:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Fortify Magic School I finally reached 100 enchanting today and found out what I would hope(?) to be a oversight by bethesda... I have + 27% less magic cost from destruction on my hat, neck, ring and +15% less on my chest (from Archmage's Robes), combined with the -50% less magic cost perks, allowing me to cast any destruction spell for nearly free. Example: Thunderbolt which is normally 200 mana per hand (~600 dual cast) is now 4 mana. Everything below Expert skill is 0 mana.BryanWPeterson, (PC, Version: Steam 1.1.21) 05:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : Not a bug really, just the way the game was designed. You can enchant for -25%(or better if you've made some alchemy potions) of a magic school on four pieces only. This allows for an enchanter to make one or two schools free to cast, but that's it. The other schools will still be full cost. You can of course mix this up to make multiple schools 50% or 75% reduction depending on your playstyle. You could do similar tricks on the other Elder Scrolls games. Taelnia (talk) 16:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Enchantment Glitch Confirm? I need confirmation on this. I had disenchanted a robe from Farengar Secret-fire with Fortify Destruction and Magicka Regen expecting to get both Fortify Destruction and Magicka Regen, right? I got an enchantment called "Fortify Destruction & Magicka Regen" in my enchantments list. This was after I had already had fortify destruction and magicka regen. I guess if you disenchant items (maybe robes only?) with two enchantments you get a dual enchantment? Sorry if we aren't supposed to put images here. I just want to get confirmation before putting on the actual page. Paladintech (talk) 20:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : Saw in the enchantment list that these were confirmed. Is it just a glitch maybe? Putting two on one armor means two fortify and 2 magicka regens? : Paladintech (talk) 20:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Not a glitch, it's a separate enchantment. The combined fortify school and magic regen enchant is weaker than the two individual enchantments. Taelnia (talk) 04:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Like you, I disenchanted an item with 2 enchantments, and was disappointed that I only learned the first one, since my real goal was the 2nd enchantment. I reloaded in order to keep the item and store it in my house, thinking maybe I'll have the ability to do it later in the game. Any advise? 15:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Prisoner :^) Extra Effect Do you have to put on both enchantments right away? Or can you finish the item with 1 enchantment and add the second one another time (for instance when you unlock Extra Effect afterwards)? ~ Flightmare (talk) 19:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : You need to place both on the item at the same time. Taelnia (talk) 03:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : The first Enchantment selected determines the number of charges it can hold, the second determines what effects are added/boosted. Robby the Dragonslayer 23:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Perhaps this is my own ignorance of the subject (I really haven't enchanted anything yet, and I don't understand half the stuff on the talk page), but what do you mean two enchantments? :: There is a perk in the enchanting tree that allows you to enchant an item with two enchantments. 01:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : Also, am I correct in understanding that the conversation a few topics up states that if you enchant something, then smith it, you can enchant it again for more than one effect? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 19:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :: No. You can never add additional enchantments on an item, you can only enchant items without any magic on them. Whether the items are smithed or improved or found in loot or bought makes no difference. 01:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And what's this about effect 1 giving the # of charges? Does that mean even with extra effect, you can't have two effects? = Duplicate Enchantments I noticed that the Drainspell Bow gave me a duplicate Absorb Magicka enchantment (but distinct from the traditional one), with which I was able to craft a sword with 2x Absorb Magicka. Drainheart Swords gave me duplicate Absorb Stamina, and the Shield of Solitude gave me duplicate Resist Magic. I suspect this is a bug, but I'm not sure whether this is just my game glitching or true for all players. If other players are also observing this, someone may want to add a note in the "notes" section. (You can check easily on PC - player.additem 10eb65 should give you the version of the Shield of Solitude I got as my leveled reward; see if you can also get a duplicate Resist Magic from it). 00:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I suspect that it is similar to the extra enchantments that can be learned from the Linwe's armor and Marriage ring as already noted, most likely a bug; we'll find out when the patch comes over the week or two. I am curious as to where those Drain* items came from. Taelnia (talk) 03:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I ran into some spectral Draugr in Labyrinthian during the Eye of Magnus quests; they dropped Drain* weapons when killed. They probably are similar to Linwe's armor in that they aren't supposed to be disenchantable, but their effects can be applied to the usual set of equipment. 04:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I can confirm that the Shield of Solitude have me a second Resist Magic effect. They're 20% and 25% at 100 enchanting with a grand soul. I'm not sure which is from the shield, though. 05:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Normal Resist Magic is 20% with full perks and no enchantment boosting potion. So the Solitude shield is actually a much nicer enchantment. Taelnia (talk) 15:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: I had a question about this: Since they are two separate enchantments, and I have confirmed that you can apply both of them to the same item with Extra Effect, do they actually stack? Or does one override the other? Incrognito (talk) 17:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Alchemy/Enchantment Loop broken "Enchanting "Fortify " at 100 skill level and 5/5 Enchanter perk with a Grand soul results in a 25% casting cost reduction for that school. This stacks additively; meaning that with 4 items (chest, ring, amulet and head) you can cast spells in that school for free." With max Enchantment and the Potion of Fortify Enchantment:32% as well as following the rules above I get an Enchantment of Fortify Alchemy: 23% Does anyone know why this will not work right for me? 09:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Vesll : Do you have 5/5 Enchanter and Insighter Enchanter perks? I suspect you are missing the Insightful Enchanter perk as a 25% boost to 23% is (rounded) 29%. Taelnia (talk) 15:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I also have this problem. I have "Insightful Enchanter" and 5/5 Enchanter perks, but still the maximum enchantment of fortify Alchemy is 23%. : 09:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Just in case someone is still looking for an answer to this issue the level of the Enchanting skill must also be 100 to get the maximum possible effects listed in the article.Tetracycloide (talk) 19:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Muffle??? Anyone know where to get the muffle enchant? It's the only useful one I haven't been able to find.... ans: Travel from vendors to vendors. Found mine in riften where the thieves guild is, it just might be easier to find there. another question: does that mean only blacksmiths? are there any other vedors that be bught from for enchanted apparel? Try the mages College in Winterhold, as well as the various general merchants and the Khajiit caravans. Hope this helps. "If war doesn't change, men must change, and so must their symbols." (talk) 06:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Any General Goods Merchant, Blacksmith, or Khajit caravan has a chance to sell something with muffle. Also drops as random loot. There are also boots with muffle that can be aquired through the Dark Brotherhood quests. Dark brotherhood gear for some odd reason can't be disenchanted. So that doesn't work for the purposes we're asking. > Quest/Faction items generally cannot be disenchanted. As aforementioned, enchanted "Muffle" footwear can be bought or found as loot, it may take an extremely long time before you finally get one; one of my playthrough, I eventually got one and the play time is 369 hrs...but another playthrough, just like LV 20 or something. The same goes to waterbreathing and barter. Petefan (talk) 14:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) >>> Here's how I got mine, at level 61. I went to Adrianne Avenicci, the blacksmith in Whiterun and owner of Warmaiden's. I stood in front of her with my sword sheathed and saved my game. I checked her merchant's inventory. If she didn't have any kind of "____ Boots of Muffling" then I would kill her. I would then reload my save and checked her merchandise again (killing a merchant and then reloading your game resets their inventory). I continued to do this until I found the boots (Steel Cuffed Boots of Muffling), less than an hour later. I then disenchanted them. NOTE: I read somewhere than it is impossible to obtain any "____ Boots of Muffling" if you're level 70 or more. Also, you can hint to the game at what your looking for. If it takes you too long to find your boots, then you can buy all the enchanted boots in the merchant's inventory. This'll make the game realize that you're looking for enchanted boots, so you'll find more of a variety of them. Of course, then you kill her afterwards and reload, so you don't actually end up wasting all your money on 15x Hide Boots of Sneaking. Good luck! <<<01:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Relimez ans: The Dark Brotherhood "Shrouded Shoes," part of the mage's robes set (not armor) can be disenchanted. I can confirm that you can get boots of muffling as random loot from blacksmiths past level 70, I am level 81 & just bought some from Balimund in Riften "Glass Boots Of Muffling" as well as Waterbreathing. I was doing the save before checking his inventory then killing him if he didn't have it, took me around 40 minutes for it to appear but it can happen, Balimund is who I have bought all my muffle enchantments from on previous characters besides one time, the other time was Grelka the light armor seller, also there in Riften, attacking her doesn't seem to change her inventory though, so if she doesn't have it the first time, best to just go to Balimund. Weapon Enchantments increased by School Perks A friend of mine told me that he could dual enchant weapons with up to 57 fire- and frost-damage each, and 37 without combining, while i could only get to 25 with enchanting at 100 and 5/5 enchanter and combining didn't add anything. My guess would be that these effects are affected by his perks in the destruction school, like dual casting and increased fire damage. could anybody confirm this and see if other schools also affect enchanting?Sallit (talk) 12:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :I can confirm that in the lastest patch on the PC version that weapon damage enchants behave oddly when combined. I have 2/2 augmented frost and 2/2 augmented shock and if I apply a shock enchant and then a frost enchant they both go from 37 to 56 each. If I add the two perks for frost and shock enchantments they go from 46 each to 69 each. 04:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Weapon enchant power depends on number of charges you set to it, and wether you use Fortify enchanting potion or not. If you set charges (number of uses until consumed) low, the damage will be high. And the other way with high charges the damage will be very low. With +32% enchanting potion, and 153 charges (minimum) i can enchant +45 damage frost and fire. :BUT! If you make it fire and shock you get somehow +56 damage to both with 152 charges. :Zaflis (talk) 21:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Recharging weapons..... How do I recharge weapons? when selecting the weapon in the menu press the button for your shouts/powers on xbox its RBSallit (talk) 15:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Enchanted weapons draining rate I'm on my second playthrough, and I noticed my enchanted weapons were draining much faster than the first playthrough, even though I made them with the exact same enchanting skill and number of charges. Does anyone have a clue about what could be doing this? I wonder if destruction skill level has anything to do with this As far as I can make out, yes, your skill in the relevant school of magic affects how many charges you get out of an item. No idea if this just applies to staves, or if it applies to everything... : Your Destruction level is the modifier of how quickly soul charges deplete, weapon charges will deplete much faster at level 15 Destruction, than level 100 Destruction, if you have 100 enchanting skill, and 5/5 Enchater perks, as well as insightful enchanter, you can put Fortify Destruction on four pieces of equipment for a 100% reduced magicka cost on spells, this effect also works for weapon charge, with 100% reduced magicka cost for destruction, a weapons charge will never drain 14:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Vokun mask Can someone add that with the falmer exploit, you can have 2 of the 3 schools fortified by vokun mask to reduce magica cost by 100% and the third reduced by 88%. is is currently the strongest fortify magic school enchantment setup I have found. (ench 100 and 5/5, alch 100 all perks falmer helmet bug = -29% magica cost) :All of this information is already presented in a general sense. I don't think the article would benefit in the slightest from such a specific example even if it does happen to be the one you prefer.Tetracycloide (talk) 19:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Soul gems and Extra Effect Do you have to use two soul gems for Extra Effect? I am asking because otherwise I have to buy additional black soul gems as Black Azuras Star isnt enough. Terraviper-5 (talk) 18:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Terraviper-5 Answer: "No", you will only have to use one soul gem when dual enchanting items with the Extra Effect perk. Fortify carry weight What do i have to do to be able to enchant armor with the fortify carry weight enchantment?? or is this not possible? I Have the thieves guild armor but i dont have the option to disenchant it... 01:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Skyrim Generic Magic Items has a list of the armor enchantments for this. Unfortunately though, you cannot disenchant Thieves Guild Armor, as they consider that to be "unique armor". The only thing you can do is to find it randomly as loot, or to buy it in a shop (for example, the College of Winterhold should have someone. (Failing that, just use Potions of Strength. Thats what I do) :) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 01:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : With the super boost exploit, is boosting carry weight possible? : "If war doesn't change, men must change, and so must their symbols." (talk) 03:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, the super boot exploit does work on Carry Weight. One thing to note that's not in the article, by using the restoration boost which boosts the enchantment effects, as long as you don't remove your gear, the effect will remain boosted even after the potion wears off. The effect stats on the item themselves claim their back to normal but if you check the Active Effects you'll find the boost remains. 15:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Woops here. Wasn't signed in. >_> DemonicSandwich (talk) 15:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Defensive Enchantments related to Elemental Perks Do the Frost/Fire/Storm Enchanter perks also increase the value of Resistance enchantments relating to each of these elements? I.e. will a normal, unperked enchantment spell of 40% Fire Resistance be boosted to 50% Fire Resistance when the perk is taken? Or do these perks only apply to offensive enchantments? 06:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, they increase the value of both resistances and damage enchantments for each element. The description for the perk does say 'weapons and armor' and it is correct. Tetracycloide (talk) 19:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Q: How exactly does magic resistance work? I got more than 100% resistance from Breton blood, blessing of Mara, stone perks and enchantments, but seemingly I still suffer from fire damage, etc., just to a smaller degree. I assume that magic resistance will cover all three elemental aspects, only to find out it's not the case. I do notice if my fire resistance is > 100%, I am totally immune. So, magic resistance works more like armor rating (decrease damage), but not like other elemental resistance? Petefan (talk) 14:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) : Pickpocket Enchant Possible Glitch A few days ago I picked up a thieves guild fishing quest that required me to steal "Greta's Diamond" and promptly neglected it for a few days. When I went to take the diamond from her i had equiped the thieves guild boots with a 15% boost to pickpocket, and a silver emerald necklace of extreme deft hands (35% to pickpocketing). This gave me an 8% chance to take the diamond, a little upseting, so I took four pieces of my older armor and enchated them each with fortify pickpocket 39% (for a 156% total pickpocket boost). I then equipped the armor and tried to take the diamond (without leveling in pickpocket), and was shocked when the new armor gave me a 0% chance to get the diamond. I tried swaping for the equipment i had before while keeping as much of the new set as possible but only had a 6% chance to get the diamond. When I comletely removed the new armor my success rate returned to 8%. I do not know why this happened but thought that i should at least mention it here. It should be noted that I am playing on the PS3, and that i am not sure what my pickpocket skill level was exactly. Any information on why this is happening would be greatly appreciated.Zalithar (talk) 04:45, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Just checked if the same thing happened with things other than "Greta's Diamond" and it seems like this glitch only affects thieves guild pickpocket quests; as with the necklace and boots i had an 80% chance to take an item but with my new armor set i had a 90% chance to take the same item. So as long as you are not doing a fishing job this glitch should not affect you.Zalithar (talk) 22:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) just went back with a higher level in pickpocket and for some reason the glitch seems to have gone away. not quite sure of the cause but leveling up pickpocket well going in and out of buildings seems to have cleared it.Zalithar (talk) 23:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :This glitch is documented on the Pickpocket page. Essentially there's some kind of asymptotic behavior very near the point where an item becomes 0% steal chance where adding Fortify Pickpocketing effects will cause the chance to go down instead of up.Tetracycloide (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Enough gold, want Skills I have plenty of gold, and loads of gear stacked in my safe house at Whiterun. I'm curious about the actual enchantments themselves. Does it make a difference what I cast when using the same item and soul gem? For example, using grand gems on a gold emerald ring, Fortify Sneak with a value of 2594, is almost 2.5x the value of Fortify Alchemy at 1114. I did notice a big difference using the alchemy guides to get a better value for the potions, but like I said, I'm looking for skill improvment, not just gold. Do the higher created item values corespond to a higher skill gain like in alchemy? I'm using the PS3 and values stated will vary with perks etc, but should scale. PC users may be able to give me a numerical value of the skill gains using console, but that is just a guess as I have seen this game on PC. Guest @ 7:47utc 12/14/11 :In a word: No. Skill gains from enchanting equipment are the same regardless of the inputs used. More expensive enchantments do no result in larger skill gains.Tetracycloide (talk) 19:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Problem You cannot enchant 25% alchemy or smithing on items without the use of a 30% fortify enchanting potion, and you cannot make 30% fortify enchanting potions without locating four items of Peerless Alchemy quality in the randomly generated goods of a trader or contents of a chest. The only way around this would be an exploit or a pair of 30% fortify enchanting potions being present in the game somewhere. The maximum you can attain without all of the peerless pieces is 22% and 29% fortify enchanting potions (using 3 of four Peerless Alchemy items and one crafted 22% item), so where does one find the 30% potions to make the entire "Method for Extremely Powerful Enchantments" section correct? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 15:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :With enchanting at level 100 and all the relevant perks taken (5/5 Enchanter and Insightful Enchanter) you can make 25% Fortify enchantments without using any potions at all. If your base Fortify % is not 25 for everything you probably don't have all the perks or your enchanting level is not 100.Tetracycloide (talk) ::Nope I have all of the perks, 100 in the skill and it top out at 22% with no enchanting potions. Though the game is extremely buggy, so it may just be that. I have over a dozen misc quests and eight side quests that can't be completed due to bugs, so it wouldn't surprise me. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 16:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::The point was that the article is not wrong. No exploit is required and you don't need special potions to make the entire "Method for Extremely Powerful Enchantments" section correct. Why it differs from your experience is anyone's guess. Bug is one possibility. Maybe you're not using a Grand Soul (not to be confused with a Grand Soul Gem, it has to say 'filled with Grand Soul)? Honesty I don't have any idea why it doesn't work for you. I just know how it's supposed to work. If you are experiencing a bug and it's not related to use of the console (adding skill levels or perks with the console is known to cause odd behavior) then I think it's worth documenting what bug you've experienced and adding it to the article's bug section if you've got the time to look into it.Tetracycloide (talk) 19:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, something is different because I have the exact same thing happening: 100 ench, grand soul, all the perks and the max alchemy buff I can put on an item is 22% without potion. It may very well have been changed in the game, as this time thru it took me forever (lv 40) to find Fort Barter, I STILL haven't seen any Fort Smithing equipment, ingots/ore drops have been relatively rare, and only ocassionally get Black soul gems. 04:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Insigful Enchanter does not seem to apply to alchemy. I get 25% of every other skill (fortify destruction), but only 20% on alchemy. I tried removing and re-adding the perk, but it does not make a difference. 04:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::- Possible cause (tested): for version 1.2.14.000 and why it stucks at 23% max is because Insightful Enchanter doesn't work. Remove Insightful Enchanter perk and above (Meaning you entirely only have Enchanting 5/5 alone on Enchanting tree). Then go ahead and enchant an item Fortify Alchemy. :::::Without Insightful Enchanter: 20% boost to Fortify Alchemy. :::::With Insightful Enchanter: 20% boost to Fortify Alchemy. :::::Thinking about it again, it true: :::::1. Insightful Enchanter adds 25% extra bonus to skill enchantment. :::::2. meaning, from normal 20%, you get extra 25% from that base 20% = 5% ! :::::That's probably the missing % for the should-be 25% without any add-on. :::::This explains everything why it stucks at 20%. :::::Possible cause: The code for perks ranks are generally increasing towards higher skill tree. :::::ex. Alchemy tree: :::::00058215 for Physician then :::::00058216 for Benefactor. :::::But when I see the code for Insightful Enchanter then Corpus Enchanter (the higher tree): :::::00058F7E for Insightful Enchatre then :::::00058F7D for Corpus?? :::::How come the number move BACKwards? So the game maybe thinking you must get Corpus Enc. before getting Insightful Enchanter for making it to work. Since you must get Insightful Enchanter first, the game doesn't take into account of it because the Corpus isn't active when you pick it (since it's higher skill). I think if the Insightful Enchanter is placed HIGHER than Corpus Enchanter, the effect maybe will kick in. :::::There's a message on GameFaq that if you update to version to something like 1.9.X.X this effect would have been fixed. 15:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Shrouded Gloves Can you disenchant the Shrouded gloves and receive the double backstab damage enchantment? No, like many unique items and the varius amulets of the Divines, they cannot be disenchanted.DarthOrc (talk) 21:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC)DarthOrc Fiery Soul Trap + Shock/Frost Damage? It seems that when applying "Fiery Soul Trap" and "Shock Damage" unto the same weapon caused the "Fiery Soul Trap" (which is normally locked at 15 damage) to benefit from the related destruction perks, as is the case with normal elemental attacks. Not noteworthy enough to be displayed on the main page, but seeing as how "Fiery Soul Trap" on it's own does not benefit from ANY perks, I felt it deserved to atleast be mentioned on the talk page. Screenshot *Note: "Glass Scimitar" is from a mod I installed, works the same with all other weapons, including vanilla* Hecter94 (talk) 01:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :On its own Fiery Soul Trap actually does benifit from the destruction perks although it may not benifit from the enchanting perk. The base damage on the enchant is 10 for me, not 15, and it becomes 15 with 2/2 Augmented Flames. Like other elemental damage enchantments the fire damage portion of the enchant exhibits odd stacking behaviour when combined with other elemental damage enchantments.Tetracycloide (talk) 02:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Then, it would almost make sense for Fiery Soul Trap to simply get double the damage boost. :e.g 50% from Augmented Flames and an extra 50% from Augmented Shock? :Then wouldn't it make sense for the base damage to simply double? (A 100% increase) :However the damage is set at 22, which is about 110% of base damage. :So where is the extra 10% damage increase coming from? :If it was affected by enchanting perks, the increased damage would prolly be far higher then a measly 10% :(My Enchanting skill is maxed with all available perks) :Both Augmented Flames and Augmented Shock are maxed in the destruction skill tree. :The only difference is that I'm missing Disintegrate, but I have Intense Flames. :But since that isn't a damage increase I doubt it would change anything. :I suppose this is what you mean by "odd" :Is there any further information on the matter? :Hecter94 (talk) 19:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I would discribe 22 damage as 220% of the original damage myself and it could actually be as much as 225% or as little as 215% since we don't know how the system deals with rounding. I know that when I enchanted an item with Firey Soul Trap and added Frost Damage with 0/2 Augmented Flames, 2/2 Augmented Frost, Fire Enchanter, and Frost Enchanter I ended up with a 15 fire damage enchantment which certainly looks like a flat 150% of the original value. If the stacking is multiplicative and you have 2 maxed out augmented perks then 225% makes sense i.e. 10 * 1.5 * 1.5 = 22.5 which would be 22 rounded down. Not sure how it works exactly for normal damage enchantments since there's so many other factors with skill level, damage type enchanting perks, and the 5 rank enchantment strength perk all added to the mix.Tetracycloide (talk) 22:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Disenchanting Elemental Fury Either there's some trick to doing this I don't know or this is not possible on the PC. I assumed the original edits that included this information were accurate marked the bug as 360 and PS3 only but I cannot verify it working on either platform myself. If I'm missing some piece of information that's required to make the disenchant work let me know. If you can confirm it does not work on either console platform please update the article by removing said platform from the note on elemental furry in the bugs sectionTetracycloide (talk) 02:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : Just now disenchanted it myself on Xbox360; so it still works. January 14, 2013 #Equip a Bow. #Use Elemental Fury Shout #Sheathe Bow #Go to inventory and select an unenchanted weapon and equip it (you'll lose it in the next step) #Unenchant it via enchantment table to learn Elemental Fury *Note: The enchantment itself doesn't do anything, just purely a cometical enchantment. AND only works when it's the only enchantment on the weapon. Trying to duel enchant it with something else, doesn't seem to work. Quick Question Does recharging a weapon with a soul gem increase the amount of charges? Like the overall charges. :No. The size of charge an item can hold is fixed at the time of creation and varies with the size of the soul used to place the enchantment or in the case of existing items was set when the item was created in development. The size of the soul used to recharge the item only affects the amount of charge gained, not the overall number of charges.Tetracycloide (talk) 13:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I had to prove my friend wrong. Naming Just wondering, seen people with personally named weapons in Skyrim, how do you get that? When enchanting a weapon simply press "F" which will let you name it. I do it all the time. How do I get the ' sign in the name of my weapon? I have it on the pc. Leanne Wolf Warrior (talk) 12:12, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Question: Can you get -50% mana cast? Really, I've seen people get 25% less to cast but can you get 50%? Just wondering if it's worth trying "no mana for any spell" armor. You can place a "reduce 25% of " Enchantment on 2 pieces of armor, a ring, and a circlet/necklace allowing for no mana usage for that school. Follower Enchantments I was Wondering, do Fortify Destruction Enchantments not work properly for followers? I gave Mjoll an armor set that reduces destruction costs by 101% but she sill uses up charges on her sword and staves? Is it possible that a *Fortify Destruction & Magicka Regen* Enchantment doesn't stack properly with a regular one on armor? I had to take an enchanter's elixr before I made the set to try and compensate because Mjoll doesn't wear rings for some reason : That 101% is for your character specifically. You may have skill levels or perks that enhance your percentage which Mjoll doesn't . --Irrevenant (talk) 22:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Enchanting Skill Glitch I reached level 100 in Enchanting (PS3), but whenever I try to enchant something, the power of it will not exceed 16%. The glitch is listed on the page, but I was wondering if there was a better fix other than reinstalling Skyrim. 00:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Stacking Enchantments on Armor Ok, I enchanted orcish boots and gauntlets with +25% one hand attack. Do they stack so I get an extra +50% one handed attack or just 25%? Also, if I have the armsman which gives me +60% one handed, does my one handed attack go up to 110%? Thx Yes, most enchantments stack (besides obvious stuff, like Waterbreathing). Quick question I can't seem to find the answer anywhere else. Can you stack "Fortify Destruction" with "Fortify Destruction and Magicka Regen" on the same item? 21:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but only on Chest Armor with the Extra Effect perk. Save your game , and try it. Enchanting Guide NOT complete I was reviewing your guide in order to ensure I had all the possible enchantment possibilities (In regards to both weapons & equipment). Upon reviewing it, I realized I had enchantments that were never mentioned on your page. The enchantment I noticed not there is gained by disenchanting the ring you get when you get married. The enchantment itself is called the "Blessing Of Mara", as far as the rings name, to be honest I don't remember, when I obtained them (You and your wife both get one, and you can take hers) I sold one, and disenchanted the other. In addition, I didn't go through my entire list, but I believe you might be missing another 1 or 2 from my list alone, let alone however more possibilities remain unbeknownst to us all at the moment. Just thought I'd let you know. Other Enchantments They're some enchantments on weapons and armor that can't be disenchanted like normal one. Such as Dawnguard armor taking less damage from vampire's, or sun damage on auriel's bow, including some of the Daedric artifacts like the dagger that has it's own enchanment. I think we should make a list of these enchanments under "unique enchantments" or something. DanMan7308 (talk) 14:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) DanMan7308 Shadowsight Enchantment Newbie here, with no account. Sorry for the anonymity. Anyway, in my enchantment list I have something called "Shawdowsight", with says "Bows do xx% more damage". This does read the same as "Fortify Archery." I haven't experimented to see if these benefits can stack. I also have no idea where I learned this enchantment. If I can, I'll check some older savegames to see if I can figure it out, then post more information as I find it. Until then, should we add "Shadowsight" to the list? 21:24, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : Found out where it came from. During the Summerset Shadows quest, you kill a theif named Linwe. His gear is unique and disenchantable. The set of enchantments are: Shadowsight: Bows do xx% more damage. Shadowstrenght: Sneaking is xx% better. Shadowstrike: One-handed attacks do xx% more damage. Shadowthrive: Increase your stamina by xx points. 02:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Added infobox Skyrim Enchanting caps raised? Ever since dawngaurd, I can make 33% foritfy alchemy/smithing gear wand with taht i can make 46% fortify enchanting and 184% fortify smithing. No resto glitch, is it cause im a vampire?a new mechanic?Glitch? also when i drink my fortify smithing instead of saying 184% it says 230%, idk why also my applied enchante become stronger. For example i can make 62% resist fire and under active affects it says 71%. Thoughts?i cant find any info about it 13:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC)